Daughter Of Poseidon
by bethany835
Summary: Caroline Forbes was a normal Teenage girl, well Vampire. But her life gets turned upside down when a boy comes asking for her. Percy Jackson , Son of Poseidon ,Sister to Caroline Forbes ? Will she believe him , or will it take uplifting a river for her to believe herself
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first ever proper , chaptered story , I've merged my two favourite fandoms. The vampire diaries and percy jackson. I think Caroline would be an awesome demigod.**

**Please Let me know what you think , I will be updating soon xx**

Caroline Forbes had always been an average american girl, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Slender Figure , Head Cheerleader, Dated the School Jock.

She was even seen as an average Vampire, Fangs ,Veins around her eyes. Nobody had ever seen anything special about Caroline Forbes.

However she did have a few unusual talents, She could be underwater for hours, before and after transition but the only person who knew of her talent when she was human was Bonnie, she had never told anyone, now everyone assumed it was the whole dead can't drown thing. Thats What she had hoped it was anyway.

Everything had settled down in Mystic Falls, Caroline had just had her 18th Birthday, Tyler had left, saying he couldn't be around anymore. Caroline thought she should have been sad, she should have been heartbroken, When really she felt relieved , she couldn't keep up with Tyler , all he wanted was to unsire hybrids, She was Lonely.

It had been a weak since her 18th Birthday, she was sat in the main Square of Mystic Falls, sometimes she liked to sit and watch the world evolve around her, people shopping, families whilst she sat in peace on the park bench.

She felt someone sit next to her, all she could really see from the corner of her eye was a big mop or brown tousled hair. She guessed he was about 15-16. He was younger than her but he seemed old, like he had seen a lot He smelt human, she could hear his heart, but he had a weird smell, calming , salt and sand , he smelt like the sea.

'Caroline , Caroline Forbes?' His voice was deep, with husky tones, like it had recently broken. She turned and looked him straight in the eye. She had never seen him here before but he looked familiar , or like someone she had seen. He looked nothing like her in any way apart from one thing. The eyes. They both had piercing Sea Blue eyes , both with flecks or mossy green.'Yes' She asked cautiously , you could never be too careful in Mystic Falls.

'Percy Jackson' He stuck out his hand, which she found a little strange. 'Umm Hi' She reluctantly shook his hand , the second they touched she got a tremor , it coursed through her entire body.

'W-wWhat was that what are you' She gulped

He smiled kindly at her ' You have been awaken dear sister , Dad needs you'

**Enjoy the first chapter , It's just a taster to see if anyone actually likes the idea **

**Bethany xx**


	2. Awakened

**Hi , I hope you like the second chapter please let me know xx **

'SISTER' Never in her life had Caroline been called sister, she had been called many things but sister had never been one of them.

'Yes , you had to forget, you were to powerful, you were unpredictable, but father needs us , the gods need us, were all in danger' He was calm, how could he be so calm.

'What, how could I forget, Gods, What the hell, Seriously, Is this a joke, If this is Damon, I will kill him. Seriously! What the hell are you on about' Caroline Rambled she was so confused, how did she have a brother and not remember , what was he on about gods 'Why the hell do you smell like the ocean ?' The one thing she was thinking that she didn't want to say out loud and she said it.

He smiled 'You must sense the ocean, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon God of the Sea, His only half human son' He smiled at the mention of his fathers name.

Poseidon, where had she heard that it sounded really familiar. 'Like as in Poseidon, the Greek god, Like hercules and all that, really?' Caroline never said she didn't believe because seriously, anything could happen, I mean she had vampires ,werewolves ,witches so she was kinda excited that gods actually exist.

'Hold on, you said sister and you are the son of Poseidon, I've never met my dad, how do you know it's me and not some other blonde that doesn't know her dad?' Caroline wanted so hard to believe her dad existed, she had never met the man but her mum always went on about how amazing he was, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

'We met, about a year ago, I knew it was you but because you're a vampire, Hades had taken a liking to you, his niece was dead, but walking , he didn't like it so he sent Hellhounds after you. It was too dangerous, you are way too strong to be under control in attack, you didn't have enough time to train and become in control with your powers so we had one of your friends wipe your memories so you didn't remember and none of your friends remember either' He spoke calmly , how was he so calm, he was so young but seemed so old.

'Forget , Who would wipe my memories, no one can wipe my memories,I can't be Compelled, nobody wou-' She stopped suddenly in the middle of her rant. Her eyes turned deadly at the thought of him 'Klaus' She hissed his name. She was so angry , how could he compel her, Percy just sat there and watched as if he knew this was about to happen.

Scrolling through her phone she called him. 'Hello Sweetheart' his voice sweet, ugh , how could he. 'I need to talk to you. NOW' she growled down the phone. As if he understood the hidden meaning.'Meet me down by the lake in 10 minutes. Bring Percy Too'.

'How did you-' She was cut off before she could ask him how he knew about Percy.

She turned round to him. 'We're meeting him by the lake, come on' She walked off towards her car not caring if Percy was following or not.

'Time to say hello to Klaus again' Percy Mused as he walked behind his sister towards her car.

**Please let me know what you think. I will be hopefully updating at least once every 2 days xx**


	3. Anger

They drove in Silence to the Lake, Percy reminisced about the time he came here after his farther had told him to look for his sister.

_2 Years Ago..._

_Percy was 14, he was still worried about the Great Prophecy he went down to the lake by the side of the camp. Shocked. His father stood knee deep in the water waiting for him. 'Dad' He didn't know what else to say. 'Percy, I have some news that is of great importance, you must not tell anyone were you are going, however you may take grover and Annabeth, I know they would know anyway no matter what happened and It may be safer for you to not go on your own'. 'What are you on about, where do you want me to go?' Percy was still a little shocked that his father was standing there, now he wanted him, Grover and Annabeth to go somewhere. 'You have a sister, she is 16, almost 17, the prophecy, I do not know if it about her or not' 'Wait, I have a sister, I thought the big 3 having kids was not aloud, yet you have 2' 'Percy, there is something else you must know, it may come as bit of a shock'._

_'What'...'She's a Vampire, Mystic Falls, were I want you to find her, Is inhabited by Vampires, she was accidently turned after an accident, I have watched her and you will come to no harm, I would not allow it but she is Pure, She refuses to feed on anything but animals or blood bags and cares for the life of humans, Please, Go to Mystic Falls, Tell her of her life and make sure she if safe, You my Son must do this for me, do you understand , and no one must know of her or her... Condition' His father was calm ,Percy Tried to not freak out to much but it was all too much to take in, in one go, Sister,Vampire, It was all so strange._

_'I will go father I promise and I will have annabeth and grocer accompany me _

__The care stopped. Caroline Slammed the door, she was so angry. Klaus Understood how much she hated being compeled, and yet her had still compeled her.

Storming down towards the lake, she stood by the edge waiting for Klaus, Percy slowly followed down carefully approaching. The bank towards the Lake crumbled under his feet and he had to jump the rest of the way down.

Klaus stood beside Percy, straight faced, completely formal. She had not seen him since he had moved to New Orleans, just under a year ago. She wouldn't admit it but she had missed him.

She got right up in his face 'Did you compel me' She hissed. 'Too keep you safe love' He wasn't fazed by her sudden anger or how close she was. 'Remove it now' Klaus looked over to Percy for confirmation that it was safe to remove. He simply nodded. 'You will remember' He looked directly into her eyes, pupils dilating.

Images flashed before her eyes, Annabeth, Hades, Being dragged to the underworld, her father bringing her back out.

She took a step back, just before she was compelled, she had kissed Klaus, she had finally admitted she loved him and he turned her down. She was angry, No ,She was Livid, How dare he act like nothing had happened. Both Klaus and Percy were watching Caroline for a reaction. Suddenly her once red eyes turned completely midnight blue, the effect of being a vampire daughter of Poseidon and finally remembering , her vampire face would never be average again. Black veins rose from her cheeks. The water at the side of them started to bubble and crash. Something was controlling it. She was. 'HOW..DARE...YOU' She roared. She liked Klaus and he had humiliated her. She wood not turn away and cry like a needy insecure girl, she was going to fight back and make him pay.

Klaus watched as her vampire face emerged. He suddenly became worried. She was looking directly at him. She was angry at HIM.

Waves of water rose behind, a tsunami of murky cold water rose in walls behind her. Klaus looked at Percy as if to ask if he could stop it. Percy looked panicked. He expected her to be angry but not THIS angry.

'Caroline.. Love' 'DON'T ..How could you' He now understood why she was angry. He compelled her to forget the kiss and her confrontation with him and also how she had admitted that she loved him.

'I loved you and you COMPELLED ME FOR FORGET' 'It would have been dangerous love, if anything happened I would never be able to live with myself, I have always loved you' The water dropped like a stone. She stared at him. He loved her. Before Percy could understand what had happened both Klaus and Caroline were stood nose to nose staring into eachothers eyes.

'I love you Nik' 'I love you too'

Suddenly Caroline remembered Percy was there. She ran at him pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 'Percy, Baby Brother' She squealed. 'Big Sis' he choked out. 'Hows Annabeth' she ask , eyebrow raised. He blushed and caroline bumped her hip with his.

'Okay, What does dad want' Caroline said finally getting back down to Business.


	4. Back Home

**Just for reference this is based after the 5th book, Percy is now 16 and the prochecy was about him, and after 4x23 in TVD , Silas was killed by Poseidon after threatening Caroline and NO HAYLEY ,skank :)**

**Anyway ...**

Caroline sat and listened whilst Percy talked about what had happened over the past 2 years. Manhattan Kronos. Gods. Freaking Hell so much went on. She was intrigued about this Nico too

Percy Rung Chiron up to explain that Caroline now had her memories and powers back. The gods had taken them away and ask Klaus to take her memories til the time and all it would take is a little compulsion and the touch of a sibling to bring it all flooding back.

'Chiron is asked you come to the camp, you need to train, there not exactly sure how to train you yet with you being a vampire' He turned to Klaus 'Any ideas?'

Caroline grabbed the phone from Percy 'Chiron, can Klaus come to the camp and train me, nobody will be at harm and I can't think of anyone else perfect for training with' she said smiling at klaus as she spoke.

'But he's a vampire!' Chiron exclaimed. 'He's a hybrid, but so I am, I promise that nothing will happen, purely training' She smirked at klaus at the last bit.

'Well then yes, you may bring klaus but you will need to invite him through the gates'. 'Done, thanks, see you all soon'

_A day later_

Walking through the camp towards the training ground, she could hear everyone talking about them.

'_That must be her'_

_'How's that with them'_

_'He's yummy'_

_'Wonder what someone like that is doing with her'_

Caroline tried to ignore the snide remarks, Klaus overhearing the talking wrapped his arm around Carolines waist. Sudden huffs and complaints could be heard from some of the other girls in the background.

'Caroline, how lovely to have you back' Chiron trotted up to them. Caroline smiled, she had missed them , some more than others and she had definitely missed Chiron.

'Blondie, ready for training with the big bad wolf' Mr D walked outside , in his shorts and leopard print top. He reminded her so much of Damon.

They were led out to the large arena, everyone was told to leave but there were a few who kept stealing glances at the couple who got ready for combat.

'Rule number one sweetheart, Always be prepared for an attack' He was simply walking towards when he sped over and smashed her to the floor. The couple fought for quite some time, Caroline getting the upper hand easily and Klaus using all his strength to show his Alpha Authority.

A large group had surrounded watching the two , some were confused on how they moved so quickly, others looked scared as the two fought. Nico stood off to one side with Percy and Annabeth. 'She's Good' he commented. 'I know' Percy replied, he was oddley proud that she was his sister, when usually he hated the thought of another sibling, Caroline brought light into his world and was one of his best friends.

Caroline had Klaus pinned to the floor, hands and legs held tightly. Everyone started cheering. Caroline quickly noticed the large group of almost all the campers and teachers standing around cheering her on. She lent down to Klaus's ear and whispered. 'Want to fight rough or clean, give them a show?' 'Rough with you anyday love' Caroline quickly got of Klaus.

She paced in a circle eyeing each other Both vampire faces emerged there was a collective intake of breath from the audience. 'Ahh, Now I get it' Nico was awed by the beauty of 2 of his fathers creations. The dead walking. Vampires. Hybrids. 'Dude, don't even think about it , she's my sister, she's with Klaus anyway'

Klaus and Caroline stalked around each other like predators. Then at the same time they pounced. Caroline managed to get a clear kick in his Gut and Caroline had a good grip on her waste and they both fell to the floor. Everyone waited as there was a blur of blonde hair rolling around on the floor. Blood sarted to mark the ground where they had been and the group started to get worried as the blood started to cover more and more ground. Then finally it stopped. Caroline was straddeling Klaus's torso , hands wrapped around his kneck and blood smeared around her mouth. Klaus had a wound at the side of his kneck.

'Caroline, Next time no biting , Both of you' Chiron ordered. Caroline nodded sheepishly at him and stood up looking for her brother. As they both held hands and started to walk towards him people started to move away. Scared of the couple covered in blood.

'_Monsters'_

_'She looks like the devil'_

_'He could bite me anyday'_

_'He could sink his fangs into-''_

Caroline let go and blurred into the front of the girl who was talking about her Boyfriend.

Caroline smiled sweetly at her, fangs out, veins out completely vamp face.

'HE IS MINE' She ordered, the girl was completely shocked and scared. She took a step back. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her back over towards Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

'Mine' She whispered in his ear 'Mine' His whispered in hers.

They looked like a normal couple in Love.

'Dearest Niece I see you have returned'


	5. Uncle

**Sorry it took so Long to update, my computers been playing up for the last couple of days.**

'Ah Uncle' she said in a bored tone.

She turned around to see her uncle Hades stood in the middle of the playing field. All the campers looked at him with fear, Caroline was simply bored with him and his shenanigans.

His long rocker hair and beard had not changed, he stood dressed in black looking at her with mild anger.

'I see you're back dearest, do you want to come to were you belong dead one, bring your abomination boyfriend with you too' Looking at Klaus.

'I will never fucking come with you and neither will he,Never' She growled at him, Klaus held Carolines hand, knowing her anger could make the situation worse.

'Oh but you should both be dead and if it wasn't for you mother dearest, who I must say is looking forward to seeing you, you would be dead like little Henrick'

Klaus had told Caroline about Henrick on the way to camp to keep her mind off of the things that were had seen the pictures of the little boy, killed by werewolves and felt a connection ,she had never met him but she felt Klaus' sorrow as if it had been Percy. Caroline was growing angrier and angrier by the second, Klaus knew he had to keep his cool no matter what to help Caroline.

Lightning Cracked in the darkening sky above, the lake behind them,miles of water all started to swirl within the banks. Wind whipped through the forest surrounding the camp. Hades looked impressed. 'I see you know how to control yourself now little blood sucker' Hades knew all her little fears and the little things that made her angry;Being called a blooducker was defentaly was one of them. Lightning struck Hades, Straight in the Skull.

All the campers where a little shocked,Percy and Co Included, as to how to air or Zeus, they thought was doing that.

'Ahhh' Hades screamed as bolt after bolt hit him in sending tremors throughout his body, he had had fights with his brothers many times but it had never been like this, it had never been this strong

'You will never speak of him, or anybody, they are my family, I guess you don't know about family' Caroline let go of Klaus' hand walking slowly towards him, People stared at her in shock;She was doing this, she was creating the lightning and the wind, she was causing the lake to swirl and crash below them.

Sneering, Hades managed to slowly get up off his knees;Which he had been on when he had been hit particularly hard.

'I-I am stronger tha-n you .. little girl' He struggled with each word making them feel like each word was a lie.

He began to summon a group of Skeleton warriors, some of the worst monsters to find, unless you have the son of hades to kill them. However as the rose from the ground they looked between the struggling Hades, he was still trying to stand straight to look authoritative or the smug faced Caroline, Vamped out face, she was looking at Hades, who refused to look her in the eye.

As the Skeletons stood tall they all knelt in front of Caroline, as if she were there master.

'Well that has never happened before' Nico Commented slightly confused how his fathers soldiers were kneeling before someone who was hurting there father. But after everything he had done for Nico , he didn't care, his father deserved to suffer.

'H-h-how are you doing that' Hades had not felt the fear he felt for this girl since his Father.

'Grandad helped, you see he gave me the powers I needed, but after I had them I refused to help him, he wants to bring down olympus, I want to keep it there, I kinda like it, Though I think Annabeth could do some Awesome modifications' She turned and winked at Annabeth.

Klaus, Stood arms crossed over his chest looking very impressed with his girlfriend.

Then it stopped, The lightning , the water , the winds everything. Hades stood and looked at his skeleton soldiers, who still kneeled before Caroline.

'Go uncle, and do not come back, If you threaten me or my family' She spread her arms wide to indicate the camp. 'Then I will give you a fate worse than death, Grandad said he misses you by the way'. She smiled smugly at him as he fell for the lie and vanished with the soldiers back to hell. Literally.

'Wow, that was- huh' Klaus was just about to comment when he got attacked. Blonde hair whipped in his face. Caroline snuggled into Klaus.

'Don't say a word Nik' He just held her closer glad she was okay,

'Hey Care. Umm how did you do that ?' Percy and Chiron looked at her as she pulled away from Klaus and looked them both dead in the eye.

'I will tell you the story tonight' She said looking around at all the campers who were blatantly staring at her then looked away when they caught her eye.

'Well then, go on with training then young one'. Chiron smiled, he had hear the prophecy that no one knew of and understood she would not be a threat to Olympus.


	6. Filler Chapter

**I am sooo sorry nothing has been posted in ages, I've been in and out of hospital with my back. I am currently writing a much longer chapter. This just a quick filler I've had a couple of days, a much longer chapter will hopefully be posted tonight. x**

**Everybody was on edge. Caroline had agreed to tell them the whole story, but she wanted to eat first. Act as if nothing happened and I'll tell you later, that is what she said to the little gang.**

Caroline sat with Percy and Nik on the Poseidon table, as Klaus was not a demigod, he did not have a table and Caroline refused to eat without him. So there they were sat in the center of the camp on one of the three largest tables. Even though they were told to go back to normal routines, many of the campers cast suspicious glances at the table, mostly directed towards Caroline, a few longing glances to Klaus;Which he ignored all of.

Caroline sat opposite Nik on the table with Percy to her right with her and Klaus sat at the ends of the table. Being in the center the two vampires could hear all the conversations around them. Caroline stared into Nik's eyes, the voices all the whispers and remarks they all vanished. All she could see was the loving stare both her and Nik had on each other. They were basically Eye sexing , in the middle of camp. The thought made Caroline Giggle:Quite loudly. It all turned deadly silent.

Caroline carried on giggling. Looking straight into his eyes. Percy quickly nudged her, she looked around wide eyed at everyone that sat staring at her. Complete silence. Annabeth giggled. That was what sent Caroline and then everybody else off. Laughter could be heard for miles. Caroline could imagine the gods laughing at the scene. Children sat at tables Laughing to there hearts content.

A few hours later everybody had gone back to bed; Well except for, Caroline, Percy, Klaus, Annabeth, Grover and Nico who seemed adamant at tagging along.

They all walked towards the main Big cabin in the back of the others. Walking through the big doors Caroline held onto Klaus' hand tightly.


End file.
